


That Which Is Seen

by PerfidiousMadmen



Series: Small Fics Of Silva [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Collars, Denture, Drabble, Face Plate, Gross, Leashes, M/M, Mouth Plate, Non Consensual, Oral Prosthetic, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Pain, Past Tense, Prosthesis, Revenge, Sexual Content, Short, Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfidiousMadmen/pseuds/PerfidiousMadmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his oral prosthetic out, Silva gives Bond an unwanted blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Is Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Mrs_Don_Draper, who asked for Silva giving James a blowjob with his mouth-plate out.

Bond stared with horrified fascination as the loose skin of Silva’s cheek bulged outward, as his ruined face deformed, pushing his lower eyelid up before letting it sag down, again unsupported. Bond jerked in the chair—but managed not to cry out—when a rough edge grazed him. The froth of saliva and precome slicking Silva’s lips and dripping down his chin in sticky strings started to tinge with blood.

Silva stared up at him with huge, unblinking eyes. Bond looked away, anywhere else—he knew the penalty for being sick would be dire—but Silva tightened his grip on the leash, causing the spikes in the choke collar to dig into Bond’s neck. Bond forced his gaze back to those terrible dead eyes that willed him to to see what she had done.


End file.
